Network switches and other computer and telecommunications equipment are commonly stacked in a floor-standing metal chassis or along a backplane. The units of equipment may be stacked in a vertical direction or a horizontal direction. Each piece of equipment may have multiple ports, typically in the form of plug or socket connectors arranged on a connector panel of the equipment. For example, each unit of equipment in the stack may include 48 socket connectors of the RJ-45 or RJ-11 type, arranged in a compact array in groups of six or twelve. Connector panels may have any of a variety of other port layouts and connector types and quantities, from a single port to many dozens of ports.
It is known to provide support structures adjacent the connector panel of an equipment stack for organizing the many cables emanating from the ports, to help avoid tangles and prevent damage or inadvertent disconnection. Most known cable support devices comprise rigid structures that are not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,541 of Chan discloses an adjustable cable management device including a cable channel that is rotatably mounted, via a bracket, to a surface such as an equipment enclosure rail. The cable channel can be manually rotated on the bracket to allow service access to an area of the equipment enclosure normally covered by the cable channel. When the cable channel is rotated, it may tend to subject the cables to bending and tension forces, which may increase the risk of cable and connection failure.
The present inventors have recognized a need for an improved cable support device.